It Must Be Fate
by koutaevans
Summary: In a world where you know the exact time you will meet your soul mate, would you be ready to face them? Based off of a prompt on Tumblr. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS, THE PROMPT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.


HEY GUYS! So, I wrote this based off of a thing I saw on Tumblr. Basically, everyone is born with a timer on their wrist; the timer counts down to the exact time they will meet their soul mate. I dunno, just thought of this for some reason. Enjoy!

* * *

_Five minutes. You'll meet in five minutes. _You push your scruffy blond bangs out of your face, shaking in anticipation. You look at your wrist, checking the time again; though it is devoid of a watch, you do not need it. Your green eyes skimmed at the little numbers; always moving, always had been. When the timer hits zero, you will meet your one and only love. You have known that this moment was coming ever since the idea was perceivable; you never expected that it would be standing in the middle of a dark, almost deserted coffee shop in the less inhabited streets of London. You aren't sure why you had gone there of all places, but a feeling in your gut told you that this was where you needed to be. The only thing that kept you, Arthur Kirkland, from screaming and pulling out your hair is the comforting smell of earl grey tea that wafted thickly about the room. You shifted heavily on your feet, scanning your wrist again.

_Two minutes and thirty seconds._

You can't help but wonder what she'll... He'll?... _They'll_ be like. What they'll look like. You are unsure what to expect. What if they don't show up? What if everything he had been told to believe was a lie? You bounce a little on your heels, anxiety overwhelming you; you had never believed in fate, or destiny, or any mumbo-jumbo like that. All of your friends were absolutely livid about the fact that you weren't even remotely excited to meet your soul mate. They believed in the whole "fate" thing so strongly; and yet they mocked your strong belief in mystical creatures.

_One minute.  
_

Time was flying by fast; too fast. You weren't ready. You were a mess, emotionally and physically. Why the reality of the situation was hitting you so blatantly now, you were unsure. All you knew was that it was almost a sure thing that _something _was going to happen; you could feel it. You look at the door with panic-stricken eyes, half wanting to bolt.

_30 seconds._

You sprint to the door, bursting through with a resonating _ding!_You rush down the sidewalk, your breath coming out in thick bursts of white fog; you had to get out of here, your possible soul mate be damned! You didn't know where you were headed, but you close your eyes and rushed down the dank, empty city street.

_3 seconds._

You couldn't let them find you; you couldn't find them. You weren't ready for this!

_2 seconds._

Tears fell from your eyes, hitting the pavement and leaving a tiny, dark trail in your wake. Why were you crying? You had no reason to be crying! This was your choice.

_1 second._

A loud crash came from behind you, and you turned your head, only to find nothing there.

_The time is here.  
_  
You are about to turn around, when suddenly you collide with something. Or, rather, someone. You topple forwards, landing on top of said random individual; you can tell by their chest, which your face is now buried in, that they are either a boy or a flat-chested girl, though you are sure it is the first one. You hear a groan, and your "pillow" is moving below you. You stumble off rather gracelessly, and when you fully sit up, you notice a pair of glasses by your right hand. The boy sits up, his eyes shut tight, searching blindly for what you were guessing were his glasses; you pick them up and hand them to him. He fumbles a bit trying to put them on his face, but eventually he gets them on properly; then he opens his eyes. They're blue; a brilliant blue. His dirty blond hair is smoothed back, all but one rebellious piece of hair that stuck up in the front. He was handsome, to say the least. You can't help but stare, mouth slightly open, simply astounded; you didn't know exactly why, but you felt a sudden rush of warmth flood through your being. Your cheeks are flushed, you know because your newly found companion had the same exact look on his face. Then, his lips turned up, and he broke into a dazzlingly white smile.

He lifted his wrist, which showed an empty timer. You understood immediately, looking at your own identical timer. This was your soul mate; the person you had been waiting for. Apparently there was such thing as fate. He let out a little chuckle and put his hand out to you. "My name is Alfred. It's so nice to meet you."

* * *

SUCKY ENDING IS SUCKY! Oh well! R&R, don't hold back!


End file.
